CORE-006: BEHAVORIAL MEASUREMENT SHARED RESOURCE (BMSR) PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The Behavioral Measurement Shared Resource (BMSR) provides expert assistance and services for integrating behavioral and epidemiological research into the research goals of the OSUCCC. The BMSR maintained a high level of usage over the last grant period and provided, or is currently providing, key support for several increasingly large NCI-funded projects and OSUCCC initiatives. It is directed by Dr. Paul Reiter (CC) and the Senior Faculty Advisor is Dr. Michael Slater (CC). The BMSR offers services in five primary areas: 1) research design; 2) behavioral and survey assessment; 3) participant recruitment, accrual and retention; 4) data collection (both quantitative and qualitative data); and 5) population-based data retrieval. Thus, the BMSR provides a continuum of services for research projects, ranging from planning and development of research proposals and projects through data collection and the interpretation of research data. The Specific Aims are to: 1) provide expertise in research design and behavioral and survey assessment; 2) assist investigators with participant recruitment, accrual and retention to ensure the inclusion of research participants that are broadly representative of the target population(s); and, 3) provide expertise and services for the collection and management of both quantitative and qualitative research data. The BMSR supports increasingly complex studies including population-based cohort studies, universal consenting for all OSUCCC patients into the Total Cancer Care protocol for biobanking, and the statewide colorectal cancer initiative accruing cancer patients and their families across the state of Ohio. Over the last five years, the BMSR supported investigators from all 5 research programs an, contributed to 58 publications and provided services to over 10 NCI funded grants, including 2 NCI P50 Centers. Future plans for the BMSR are to offer support with call management software; ecological momentary assessment (EMA); gain expertise in additional online data collection software programs including mobile applications; and, offering the use of geographic information systems (GIS) software. The BMSR leverages extensive institutional support and seeks only 9.5% support from CCSG funds. The Behavioral Measurement Shared Resource is part of the Quantitative Grouping.